In The End
by PunkCosmopolitan
Summary: By Jamie Kay Huntt:   ONE-SHOT I'm not sure how to explain. It goes in many POV. Starting with Kari's POV. It is basically Chloe and everyone getting back to a somewhat normal life until it goes haywire.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, people! Okay, I know I haven't update **_**All's Fair in Love and W**_**ar recently, but that is because I have been working on this super long one-shot. I am going to leave it in a cliff hanger because I might continue if y'all like it. This is really long. Longer than most one-shots.**

**This is my first attempt at alternating POVs and I'm proud to say I did pretty good for the first time. It is also my first attempt at writing in anyone other than Chloe's POV.**

**Also: This has nothing to do with **_**All's Fair in Love and War**_**. This is an entirely different FanFic. And I have read _The Reckoning. _****I am writing this like _The Reckoning _didn't exist.**

**~Macaela**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Darkest Powers. Anyone who says I do will be held against their will until they take it back.**

* * *

_**In The End**_

**Kari's POV**

They came to our school last week and the week before that and the week before that. They came once a week ever since Chloe was presumed kidnapped. They wanted to know if we had heard anything from Chloe. When asked, we responded, "We haven't heard from her since the day she got shipped off to that group home." They asked us a few more questions, then left.

They had a lead once. Dr. Davidoff told us that they were close to finding her. But they came up empty. There was a forest that they suspected her and her captor were in. They even got a professional search party and police involved. It even got on the news like all of the other information they get about Chloe.

They came again today. But this time they didn't ask questions. "Kari?" called the tall blonde woman. Mrs. Enright. I was walking down the hall to get to my next class, so I turned around to meet her in the middle. "Yes?" I whispered. From the look she wore, something was wrong.

"Kari, we have called off the search. I already talked to Mr. Saunders. It's just been to long. By now, Chloe is probably long gone or dead. We can't find her."

"No. She can't be dead. Chloe's stronger than that. She would fight. You have to keep looking."

"We can't. We already called it off. On tonight's news, we are going to tell everyone. I just thought that you, being her best friend, would like to know."

I didn't say anything. I just burst into tears and ran home. All the way home. It was raining, but I didn't care. I just ran and ran until I was home, then I crawled under the covers of my bed and wept.

A week passed. They called off the search and presumed Chloe dead that night I ran from the school. I couldn't function properly. I wouldn't eat. I wouldn't drink. I was turning into a zombie. I had stayed in bed and done nothing but cry.

"Kari?" a voice said. It came from the doorway and I knew that voice all to well. It was Chloe's. But Chloe was gone. I couldn't see or talk to the real Chloe anymore. "Kari?" it called again. "Kari? It's Chloe. Please answer me."

I rolled onto my back to see what was torturing me. What I saw confused me. Chloe was standing in the doorway with a tall dark haired man, a blonde Asian looking guy, a man that looked like the blonde guy except for the fact he had black hair, and a girl with short black hair. "C-C-Chlo-Chloe?" I never stutter, but I was so confused that I did. Chloe nodded. "Is that really you?"

"It is. Kari, are you okay?"

I jumped out of my bed and ran at Chloe, giving her a huge hug. "Oh, Chloe! I thought you were dead. The people your dad hired to look for you, Mrs. Enright and Dr. Davidoff and there were these other people with them, said you were dead…" I trailed off when I heard a few gasps, a growl, and the dark haired girl saying "That bitch."

"D-Dr. D-David-Davidoff? M-Mrs. E-Enright?" Chloe stuttered. I pulled back and nodded. Chloe pulled out of my hug and turned to the tall dark haired man, burying her face in his chest and began to cry.

"Kari, we need to tell you something," said the blonde guy.

"Okay…"

"Outside, please," said the dark haired girl.

"Okay…"

I had followed them outside on to the wraparound porch. "So what do you want to tell me?"

"First, let's introduce ourselves," the dark haired Asian man said. "My name is Kit Bae. I am the father of the two boys you see here."

The blonde boy spoke next, "I'm Simon Bae." Then the dark haired girl, "I'm Victoria Enright. I go by Tori. Anything else and I will hurt you. Oh, my mom is the super mega bitch who told you Chloe was dead."

Then the tall dark haired man who was holding Chloe spoke, "I'm Derek Souza. Simon and I are foster brothers. Kit's my dad."

Kit spoke again, "Kari, do you know what the supernatural world is?"

"No, I don't, sir. What is it?" I said.

"It is the same world we live in, except people who are part of it have special abilities."

"Oh. Why did you ask?"

"Kari? Chloe, Derek, Tori, Simon, and I have been running from the people who told you Chloe was dead. They were trying to kill us. Did they say anything about a Edison Group?"

I struggled to think back and see if I remembered anything. I thought for a moment when it hit me. Two of the people who were with Dr. Davidoff and Mrs. Enright were arguing about if they didn't find 'those kids' that a guy named Marcel would not be happy. They also said they didn't know why the Edison Group, whatever that is, decided to do the experiments in the first place. I relayed that information to them.

"Kari, I don't want to involve you too much in this mess, but if you want to know everything that happened, we will tell you."

"I would like to know." _Whoa. Where did that come form? Do I really want to know what is going on that would cause my best friend to go missing?_ My answer: yes, I did want to know. I wanted to know why I was told she was dead. Why she shows up at my house in the middle of the day while my parents are at work and I am moping around in my room at home. What everything has to deal with 'supernaturals'. What the Edison Group is.

The told me everything. Their supernatural types, what happened over the last month. "So… all five of you guys are supernaturals and have been running from this Edison Group for the past month and have finally taken them down. And that is why it is safe for you to come back and tell everyone you're alive?"

"Yes," Chloe said. That was the first words out of her mouth since she started crying in my room.

"Are you going to tell your dad that you are alive?"

"Yes. But we have to wait a while. Right now, he is having a conference on his phone."

"How do you know?"

"You live three houses down the street from Chloe. I can hear what's being said. He is still on there, but it should be wrapping up soon. When it ends, we will begin to walk there." It was Derek who spoke.

"Okay. Hey, Chloe. I want to talk to you. Girl talk. Tori, you can join if you want to, but I wanted to catch Chloe up with what was going on at school."

"Sure," Chloe said and hopped off of Derek's lap. She turned to him and told him, and I quote, 'to come get me when Dad gets off the damn phone' and gave him a kiss. Turning back to me she asked where I wanted to talk to her. I told her my room and led her there.

I pulled her through my door and threw her on the bed, then sat next to her and began to pepper her with what has been going on at school. When I told her what happened with Brent and Nate, she burst out laughing. "That's why he freaked when Miranda told him I like him, which I didn't. I just came up with a fake crush," she said.

"Yeah. I figured that. I am still having trouble thinking of Brent as gay. I mean, come on. He is one of the hottest guys in school. Okay… Now that you are caught up on what happened at A.R. Gurney in the past month, what's with you and that Derek guy?"

"Derek and me… Well… We are a couple… And we have been dating for the past two weeks… And before you ask, he's a great kisser… He is so sweet and kind. He may not appear it, but he is. You just have to get to know him."

"How old is he?"

"Sixteen."

"How tall?"

"6' 8". This is beginning to sound like you are trying to steal my fiancé."

"Fiancé?! Chloe! You're only 15. You can't get married!" My voice rose an octave when I said 'fiancé'.

"Yes, were engaged. We haven't gotten a ring, yet. But we aren't going to get married until after we graduate from A.R. Gurney."

"Oh. Okay. Him and Simon go to A.R. Gurney? I thought you met him at Lyle House…" My voice was aching with confusion now instead of the high pitched shriek I had adapted a minute ago.

"I did meet him at Lyle House, but now that our lives are to a degree of normality, Kit says that he is enrolling Derek and Simon and Tori at A.R. Gurney."

"Tori is going to go to A.R. Gurney, too?"

"Yep. She is orphaned now. She can't find her birth dad. Her mom is dead. And her step dad won't take her in. So she is going to live with me. I know my dad won't mind. Anything to make me happy and to keep me from being lonely."

"Cool—" I was cut off by Derek coming in. "Your dad is off the phone, Chlo. You want to go see him now?" he said. She nodded and stood.

"Do you want to come with us? We have to walk, but it's not that far," Chloe said.

"Sure." I hopped off the bed and followed everyone out of the house.

**Chloe's POV**

After a month of being on the run, I was finally going home. From what Derek said, Dad was home and he when he was on the phone, he was setting up my funeral. I needed to get home and tell him I was fine.

I had already met with Kari and she was tagging along with us as we went to my house. We were almost a yard away from the door way and walking up the porch steps when it swung open. Dad stepped out. When he saw who was in front of him, he did a double take. "Chloe? Is that you?" he said.

"Yeah, Dad. It's me." I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"I thought you were dead. They said it was to long and you couldn't have survived."

"I'm alive. And I'll explain where I went once we are all inside."

"Okay. But I was just about to go pick out your coffin. I guess I don't have to now."

"No, you don't."

Dad led us into the living room which was exactly the same as the last time I was here. The small sofa and two armchairs weren't enough seating for everyone. Dad took his usual chair, Tori took the other and Derek, Simon, and Kit sat on the sofa. Kari I had no spot. Kari sat on the floor and I was about to join her when Derek patted his lap, telling me to sit on it. I graciously took the opportunity.

"Chloe, would you like to explain?" Dad asked with a pointed look at my hand, now intertwined in Derek's.

"All will be revealed in time, Dad. Kit, do we want to do introductions or tell him the story first?"

"We'll do introductions first. And I'll start." Kit said. He then turned to my dad and began to introduce himself, "I'm Kit Bae. Once the story is explained, you will know why I am here. I am also the boys' dad."

It just went in a circle that ended with Tori. "I'm Simon Bae. And like with my dad, all about me will be revealed with the explanation. I was also at Lyle House with Chloe."

"I'm Derek Souza. I'm Simon's foster-brother, Kit's foster-son. And since I'm already this far in an introduction… I was at Lyle House with Chloe. I am also her boyfriend." I was surprised that Dad didn't say anything when Derek said he was my boyfriend. I guess he was going to confront us later on the matter.

Next was Tori. Then we would have to give him the whole story. She just said that she was Tori and if he wanted to know more, then ask later. And now was the moment of truth. We gave Dad the whole story. Everything that happened. Once we finished, he seemed to take it very well. He then beckoned me into the kitchen and I went. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to apologize for disappearing on him. For scaring him. For getting myself claimed dead.

We walked in and I sat at the table across from where Dad sat. "Dad? I'm sorry for running off. You have to understand I didn't want to die. I didn't want to mess up at Lyle House and get 'transferred.' And you know from what we told you, that it would have been bad if we didn't get out of there and find Kit," I said.

"Chloe, I know. Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're safe. Tell me more about— Derek, is it?"

"Yes, his name is Derek. He is the sweetest, most caring guy out there. I love him more than anything and he loves me too. He may be a werewolf, but he will never hurt me. He is always there to protect me."

"What about that other boy, Simon?"

"He is a really good friend."

"You don't have any other feelings for him?"

"Dad. He is more like a brother to me."

"Oh. That Tori girl? You said earlier she doesn't have a place to stay?"

"That's right. I was wondering if she could stay with us…"

"Sure she can. And I will enroll her at A.R. Gurney so you two can go to school together."

"Thanks, Dad." I got up and gave him a hug.

"You're welcome, sweetie."

"I'm going to go tell her the news. Can you contact the media and tell them that I'm alive? I would really like to not be dead."

"Of course. I don't want you to be dead either. Run along and I'll get to that."

"Thanks. Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Chloe."

I then thought of something that wasn't right in the house. "Hey, Dad. Where's Annette?"

"I had to fire her. I was helping so much with the search, I didn't need her. And she had already tried telling me, in many harsh ways, that you wouldn't be coming back."

"Oh."

After my little conference, I went to go find Tori. She was in my room, watching TV. "Hey, Tori. Guess what."

"What? I finally get away from you and then you come back and ruin my peace. Just tell me what you wanted to tell me and then go make out with wolfie."

"My dad says you can live here with us. We have 3 other bedrooms you can choose from and then renovate to suite your style. They are all pretty big and have their own bathroom. And he also said that he will en-role you at A.R. Gurney. That way, all four of us will be at the same school and you won't have to go to a foster home."

"Righteous. I'm going to pick out my room. I already know what colors I'm going with: baby pink and black. I'll pick out the shades when we go to the store to buy me clothes. I will also need a laptop. MIT, remember. We are going shopping, right?"

"Yeah. We can go after everyone knows I'm alive. And go ahead and call my dad Dad. He won't mind. And since you're living with us, you might as well."

"Okay. Bye, Chloe." With that, she went off to find a new room. I sat there thinking about school and about getting back to a somewhat normal life when I remembered Kari was here. I raced downstairs to find her and Simon kissing. Not a full out make-out session like Derek and I have, but something small and lithe.

I cleared my throat and they jumped apart. "Hey, Chloe," Simon said. He had a slight blush on his cheeks that made him look gullible. "Hey. Kari, do you wanna go to my room, or are you content making-out with Simon, whom you just met an hour ago?" I asked, obviously joking.

"Let's go to your room," she said quickly.

"Okay. Race you there." We quickly raced to my room and jumped onto the bed. I turned on my stereo to one of my favorite stations and we began to talk. To talk about me starting school on Monday. It was already Thursday. That left tomorrow and the weekend for Dad to get everything straightened out and en-roll Tori. That also left plenty of time for Kit to get the guys in school.

Finally, it was getting late. Dad had taken care of the missing/kidnapped/dead issue and it almost 5:00 and I was sure that Kari's parents would be home soon and wonder where she was. Dad drove her home and then took me and Tori shopping. We both needed clothes badly. All of mine were left at Lyle House along with Tori's. So Dad took us without question. He also offered to take the guys shopping, but Kit said that he would go later on.

After a Tori-fied shopping spree, we got home with seventeen shopping bags filled with clothes, shoes, and four new laptops. Dad decided as a gesture of kindness, he would go ahead and buy us genetically modified supernaturals a laptop. Tori's, of course, was the most expensive. She had all the editing and hacking programs on it.

"What is all of that stuff?" Derek asked as he helped me carry mine to my room.

"Clothes. And shoes. And a laptop. By the way, you and Simon also have a new laptop. Dad said you guys can stay at house next door. Apparently, he owns it. The person who used to live in it died a while back and he figured that it was a nice little house and would be useful one day."

"Wonderful."

After those small exchanges of words, Derek and I silently hung up what was new and plugged in my new laptop. We exchanged a few words of conversation here and there, but it was usually asking for a hanger for a blouse or to match a shoe. And once that was finished, we went to check out Derek's new house.

It was a quaint little house. Three bedroom, two bath. Good size. "What room is yours?" I asked, purely out of curiosity.

"I'll show you," he said and pulled me along the hallway. He led me to a quite large bed room with a queen-sized bed. The room was painted a deep emerald green like his eyes with brown trim. The bed looked so comfortable. I pulled my hand from Derek's and plopped down on it. The bed was so fluffy. Derek let out a chuckle and came to join me. "So I see you like my bed," he said.

"Mmh-hmm. Comfy. Can I sneak out my window at night to sleep in here?"

"I guess. As long as your dad won't be mad. Mine won't care as long as you are out by time he is awake."

"Good."

We 'talked' for a while. Then Kit came in and said it was time for me to go home. We would have a lot to do tomorrow. He didn't say what, but whatever it was, must be important. So without question, I walked with Derek to the front door and gave him a quick kiss and promising that I would be back later before walking across the yard to my home.

**Derek's POV**

I watched Chloe's lithe figure cross between the two lawns. She looked so happy now that she was back to somewhat of a degree of normality. _I just wish I could give her all of the normality she had before this happened. _My inner wolf decided he wanted to come out and have a nice little conversation with me then._Are you kidding me. If you gave her all of that back, we wouldn't be with her. __I know. I just wish she was happier. __If you didn't notice, she is happier than when she arrived at Lyle House. And she was pretty happy then. __True. _

I turned at walked down the hall to my room. Plopping down on the bed, I relaxed a little bit. Just letting myself unwind. Finally after five minutes, I was counting in my head, I decided to get a shower. I passed the clock and saw it was almost 7:00 P.M. I'd have to hurry up. Chloe would be at my window soon.

After I got out of the shower, I walked into my room and laid in bed waiting for Chloe. I was thinking about how much I loved her and how much she said she loved me. I was thinking about how her blue eyes glow with happiness when she looks at me. I was thinking about her smile. I was thinking about Chloe.

Small taps on my window woke me from my thoughts. I sat up and saw Chloe bouncing up and down in her pajamas outside. Quickly and quietly, I raced over to the window to let her in. I pulled open the frame and picked her up by the waist to pull her in. When she was in I gave her a quick kiss and a murmured 'hello.' She gave me a whispered 'hi' and pulled me to the bed with a yawn.

"You need to sleep," I said. "We have a huge day tomorrow. First, you are going to be on the news. You're dad told the media you were alive and they will be there when you wake up. So you are going to have to leave a little earlier then I would like. Then we're going shopping. I'm not thrilled about it, but I know I will get some decent clothes. School stuff will also be bought. Then we are going to the school so Dad can set my schedule strait. The whole _College Algebra With Trigonometry_ thing. And the 12th grade sciences. And we also need to get you some hair dye. From the reaction Kari gave to it earlier, we need to change it."

"I know," she whispered. "My dad asked about my hair earlier. He didn't like the color on me. Said I didn't look like his little girl anymore. I had to point out that I wasn't little and that my hair is just temp stuff."

"We'll get rid of that. You can finally get some of that red you've been wanting. Or, Tori might insist that you go to a salon and get it professionally changed back to your natural color and then put the red streaks back in."

"I would like that." She murmured. We were both on the bed now. I was holding Chloe in my arms and she was using my shoulder as a pillow, her face buried in the crook of my neck.

I kissed the top of her head and gave her a whispered 'good night' before drifting off myself.

I awoke to the sound of Chloe's faint scream. I jumped out of bed and sprinted to the opened window to see Chloe on the ground crying. Her arm, the same one that had a bullet graze and stitches a week before, at an unnatural angle. I pushed the window up more and crawled through. Picking her up bridal style, I carried her back into the house. "Does it hurt?" I asked as I set her on the table.

"Not really. It stings. But doesn't hurt."

I nodded, handed her some Tylenol and went to grab Dad when Chloe whispered, "Derek. Don't go."

"I'm just going to get Dad. Your arm is broken and he can drive you to the hospital."

"No. Don't. You can take me. I don't want to wake anyone up."

"Well, I think with that scream, you woke up the entire house. Maybe even your dad."

She heaved a sigh and told me to get Dad. I ran to his room and knocked. The door opened in seconds. Dad had a panicked look on his face, "What's wrong?"

"Chloe. Her arm is broken."

"I'll drive her to the hospital. Get her in Steve's car. I'll go talk to him. Tell him that she fell down the stairs and that you heard her. When you went to investigate, you found her crying and her arm broken."

"Okay."

I went back to Chloe and picked her up, again. I carried her to her father's car and placed her in the back seat. She let out a whimper in protest when I started to close the door, so I slid in beside her. She leaned on my shoulder and began to fall asleep again.

**Steve's POV**

I was laying in bed, sleeping, when I heard a scream. I would know that scream anywhere. My baby girl was in trouble. I hopped out of bed and went to Chloe's room. It was empty. I checked the bathroom and Victoria's room. She was in neither.

I was about to walk downstairs to check when I saw Kit walking up the stairs. "Good. You're up. Chloe fell down the stairs. Derek heard and raced over. Found her laying at the bottom crying. Her arm is broken. We need to get her to the hospital. Since I don't have a car, you need to take her," he said. _Oh, no. Chloe's hurt. Damn. I have to take her to the E.R._

"I'll take her. If you'll watch over Victoria... It just doesn't feel right leaving her here sleeping after what happened to you five," I said. It really didn't feel right leaving Victoria here alone. At least if Kit stayed behind, he could make sure she was all right if anything were to happen.

"I will, but Derek is insisting he go. I told him I would talk to you. He wanted to stay in the car," he said as I grabbed the keys. I would have a long talk with Derek. I don't care if he heard Chloe scream, he does not need to break into my house at night to see if she is okay. _Boyfriend or not, I don't want him in my house between the hours of 10:00 __P.M.__ and 6:00 __A.M.__. What was that other thing that Chloe said…? Mate. That's right. She said she was his mate. Well, mate or no mate, he can't just… Oh, who am I kidding, he'll probably do it anyway…_

I walked out the front door and hopped into the driver's seat. I could hear Chloe's soft snores coming from the back seat. Derek didn't say anything. I looked back at them and saw Derek was watching her protectively. Like he didn't want anything to happen to her. "Do you know if she is in pain?" I asked as I pulled out of the drive way.

"I gave her some Tylenol. Being around her and clumsiness, I decided to keep some on me at all times," Derek responded.

I nodded, sure he caught it, and paid more attention to the road. We were almost to the hospital now. I didn't want to take her to that walk-in clinic Lauren took her to before. I took her to Buffalo General. They should have no trouble checking what appears to be a broken arm.

Derek got out and walked around to the other side. He then opened the door and lifted Chloe out, bridal style, like she weighed nothing. Chloe had said something about him being super strong. I just didn't think he would be able to carry a person. Chloe was still asleep when we arrived and she began to stir now. "D-Dad? D-Derek?"

"Right here, Chlo. And your dad is here, too," Derek said. _Did he just call her 'Chlo'? _Yes. Yes, he did.

"Chloe? Do you think you can walk?" I asked.

"Uh-huh. Derek, put me down please," she said.

He put her on her feet, careful not to jostle her broken arm. We then walked into the waiting room of the E.R. I filled out the paperwork and joined the kids. Derek was making sure Chloe was comfortable. Checking to see if she was in pain. Seeing if she needed anything. All she responded was "A doctor." And that was it. We sat in silence and waited for our turn.

When the nurse finally called us, we walked to the very back and entered a small room with three chairs and a bed. Derek lifted Chloe on the bed and then took and seat in the back. _I wonder why… _The nurse started checking Chloe's vitals. Looking at her eyes and ears. Making sure everything was okay there. Then she started asking what she was allergic to and the basic medical information which I gave without hesitation. After she got all the information down, she started looking at Chloe's arm.

**Chloe's POV**

We had arrived at the E.R. about a half hour ago and the nurse finally took us to a room only to take just as long making sure she had all my information and checking to make sure I was aware. After getting all of that done, she started to check my arm.

When she touched it at first, I winced. Then she gingerly picked it up to examine. At the movement, I let out a small 'Ow.' I was aware of Derek watching the nurses every move and whenever I showed the slightest sign that I was in pain, he let out a slight growl.

She finished with the basic examination and said the doctor would be in soon as she bustled out the door. "How's your arm?" Dad asked.

"It hurts. It is obviously broken. I can't move it," I said, my voice wavering a little.

"Just relax, love. The doctor is on her way," Derek said.

"The doctor is a her?" I asked.

He nodded. "High-heels."

I gave a dismissive nod and leaned backwards, wincing as my shoulder jolted a little. Dad and Derek started to move a little towards me, but I waved them off. They went back to their seats and sat just as the doctor walked in. It took me a moment to recognize who is was. Aunt Lauren. Her hair was dyed chocolate brown, but I knew it was her.

When we attacked the Edison Group last week, she was no where to be found. We had searched all over. Well… Liz searched for her. Now I knew where she was. She was safe now.

"Aunt Lauren?" My voice was timid and weak.

"Chloe? Oh my God. You're safe. I thought with the search called off that the Edison Group had found you," she said, relief evident. A tear streamed down her face and ran up to me and gave me a hug. When she hit my bad arm, I let out a hiss, "Ow. Aunt Lauren? Can you let go?"

"Sorry, Hun. Now what seems to be the problem?"

"My arm is broken. I fell down the stairs."

"Okay… Let's take a look here." She pulled up my sleeve and looked at the wounded limb. She didn't touch me, just looked at it. My arm was already swelling and was bruised. "We need to get X-Rays on your arm. It won't take long. And this room is just two doors down." She turned to Derek, "Can you help her down? I need to go put in the orders. Go ahead and walk down there. Steve, can I talk to you?"

Derek and Dad gave nods to what they were asked and did it. Derek gently picked me up off the bed by my waist and planted me firmly on the ground. Dad walked outside for a moment and minutes passed. After a little while, he came back in and said that Aunt Lauren went to put the orders in and when she came back, we would be able to head down there.

Aunt Lauren walked in a few seconds later and led us down to the X-Ray room. She told Dad and Derek to wait outside while she took me inside. She helped me get situated and began taking the X-Rays. She had about two pictures when I decided I wanted to know what she had to talk to Dad about. "Aunt Lauren?" I said. "What did you have to talk to Dad about?"

"Nothing important. I was just asking how this happened and when you got back to him."

"You expect me to believe that? After all that I've been through? All the lies that I've been told?"

"Chloe, this isn't a lie."

"I can always ask Derek…" I was getting annoyed with her putting this off. Why couldn't she just tell me the truth?

"Fine. Chloe, I was asking him what Derek was doing here. All he would tell me is that he found you and insisted on being here."

"That is what happened. I fell down the stairs. I screamed when I did. Derek heard and ran over. My arm was at an unnatural angle so he took me and put me in the car after giving me some Tylenol. Then he talked to Kit who talked to Dad and came and sat with me."

"I know, Hun. But I have a feeling it was something else…"

"That's what happened. Derek didn't hurt me, if that is what you're thinking."

"It's not, Hun. But why exactly is he here?"

"Can we please talk about this later? I know I brought it up… But you should finish taking the X-Rays."

"Sure."

Aunt Lauren finished up and then led us back to the room I was in. "It will be about a half-hour before we get the results. If you want to go eat or something, you may," Aunt Lauren said.

We were finally leaving the hospital. The X-Rays came back and I had broken my arm in two different places. Aunt Lauren put it in a cast and told me not to lift anything with that arm. She also removed my stitches from when I cut my arm on glass while running from the Edison Group.

I was in the back seat again with Derek. I was leaning on his shoulder and he had his arm around me in comfort. Tomorrow would be a long day. Not to mention with my newly broken arm, the media is gonna want to know what happened.

I sighed and tried to relax on the short ride home. Derek rubbed small circles on my unbroken arm to try and help, but right now, nothing but sleep would help.

I laid in my bed and tried to sleep. It was almost nine-in-the-morning. I wasn't tired. I just needed to rest after last nights little fiasco. But sleep wouldn't come. Dad told me earlier that the news crew would be here for the story around noon so it would be on the six-o'clock news.

Pulling off my covers, I gave up hope of sleeping anymore right now. I climbed out of bed and shuffled my way over to my dresser that was now stocked with clothes. I pulled out a deep cherry red blouse and a navy skirt and slipped them on. I then went to the shoe storage that Tori bought me and pulled out a pair of red Mary-Jane wedges. They made me seem taller than I was, what with their 4.5" heel.

Now dressed and ready, I walked downstairs to find my dad and Tori talking. I cleared my throat to alert them of my presence. Tori looked up and smiled when she saw me. "Good. You're up. We need to come up with the story for the news. We can't tell them that we were running away from vindictive homicidal maniacs. That would make us sound like we belonged in Lyle House.

It was now 11:49 A.M. and the news crew was setting up in our front yard. We had decided to tell them that we, the four of us, had run away. We knew we didn't have any mental illnesses and when the board tried to shove pills down our throats with their bare hands, we ran. We hid for a week. When the coast was finally clear, we decided to go find the guys' dad. When we found him, he let us wait a while before he brought me back home. They needed a new place to stay, and since the four of us teens grew close in the past month, he decided to move to Buffalo.

The guys returned from their shopping around 10:00 and we told them the plan incase they were asked any questions about it. They agreed and went to put on fresh clothes.

And now we were all crowded in the small living room waiting for the media to bombard us with questions. A knock at the door alerted us they were ready. I took a deep breath and with everyone else, walked outside. The camera man pulled me and Dad aside for a personal take.

**Simon's POV**

Chloe and Mr. Saunders went off to do their news interview while Dad, Tori, Derek, and I walked off to be interviewed. Can't say I'm pleased about being on TV. I'm surprised Derek isn't rejecting. Who knows, maybe there was an Edison Group operative who lived our attack.

I didn't bother rejecting the questions. I answered the ones I could answer. Like 'Why did we all run off and leave Rachelle?' and such. They weren't very hard questions, but some I wouldn't, no couldn't answer.

Finally, we were released. Chloe and Mr. Saunders had finished up and now we could do what we pleased. Dad said that we should go get our schedules situated at A.R. Gurney. Derek and I agreed and Mr. Saunders said that he and the girls should go and get situated in school. Chloe would need to exempt all her missing work which would be easy with a little money. Tori would need to get her schedule made. So with what we needed to do, we all climbed into Mr. Saunders car.

There was six of us. Dad and Mr. Saunders got in the front seat. Me, Tori, and Derek in the back with Chloe sitting on Derek's lap. She had no seat belt, but Derek's arms would work just as fine.

We pulled into the A.R. Gurney parking lot and all fumbled to get out. I heard Chloe gasp and whisper something that I couldn't hear. I looked at the school in marvel. It was a huge building. Dad and Mr. Saunders let us gaze upon the school before ushering us inside.

Being a Sunday, the teachers were here to set up the weeks lesson plans. Mr. Saunders led us to the principal's office so we could set up our schedules and to where Dad could get Derek the proper curriculum.

We talked with the principal about getting me in art and Derek in his higher classes and putting Tori in the theatre branch with Chloe. Derek didn't want to be in anything artsy. He just said he'd take a study hall for that class. He didn't mind. With his grades, he would easily get into college. Mr. Saunders got the principal to wave any work that Chloe had built up during the time we were on the run.

Now that we had finished setting up our schedules and they were printed for us to have tomorrow, we went to go meet the teachers. We stopped by each and when we finished, Tori declared that we were going to the mall. Everyone groaned. "Oh, shut up. I just want to take Chloe and get her hair done. It needs to be back to it's natural shade. If you want, you guys can stay in the car. We won't be long," she snapped.

We decided to stay in the car. Mr. Saunders had a full tank of gas so we would be able to leave the AC on.

Mr. Saunders drove us to the mall and Chloe and Tori hopped out. Tori grabbed Chloe's good arm and dragged her inside. The four of us that were left, were now left alone to do nothing.

**Tori's POV**

I pulled Chloe inside the mall until I found the shop I was looking for. Victoria's Secret. I pulled her inside and dragged her to skimpy section. I selected a few sets that would look good on her. Throwing them into her arms, I pushed her to the changing rooms. "Try those on fast. Then get back to your normal clothes. I told your dad if we weren't back in an hour to send wolf-boy," I said.

"Do I have to, Tori?" she whined.

"Yes. Now hurry up."

Chloe walked out of the stall with all of the lingerie in her arms. "It all fits. Now can we please go do my hair?" she said.

"After we check out."

We had checked out of Victoria's Secret after 10 minutes of being in the mall. I had now led Chloe to the salon that I always went to. I hoped that my friend Cecelia was working today. She was the best and she would give a discount because of me.

I was in luck today. Cecelia's chair was free and she was waiting for a customer for herself. "CeCe!" I squealed. She looked up from the magazine she was reading to see who called for her. When she saw me, she stood and ran over to me with a squealed, "Tor!"

We embraced for a quick second and then I told her I needed a favor. "Anything for you, Tor," she said.

"Okay. Well, see my friend, Chloe, needs a makeover."

"A makeover? Tori, you said that I was just getting rid of this black hair dye," Chloe said.

"Shut up, Chloe," I said. "CeCe? Will you strip the color from her hair and dye it a nice bright non-orangey red. Then give her matching extensions and a perm? And don't let her see it. I want it to be a surprise when it is finished."

"Sure. And it won't cost you a penny. I owe you for setting me up with Chance," Cecilia said. She then grabbed Chloe's one arm and dragged her over to the shampoo bowl. Tilting Chloe's head back, she grabbed the color remover and began to get rid of the dye.

Once the black was out, her hair was left a really pale cream color. Cecelia then pulled her over to her chair and began adding extensions. Once in, Chloe's hair fell down to the small of her back.

Next came the color. I helped CeCe decide what one to do. We decided on a nice Cardinal red. She placed the color in Chloe's hair and then let it sit for a half hour before washing.

I noticed that it had been almost 50 minutes since we entered the mall. Derek would be coming in here soon. "CeCe? Could you hurry up a little bit. I told her dad that I would have her out in a hour and if I didn't to send her boyfriend in. We've got about ten minutes," I said.

"Sure. The color is out now. All I have to do is finish perm-ing it," she said. I noticed that she was completing the last step of Chloe's hair makeover. "We just have to let is set for five minutes. Then we will take it down and style it quickly."

"Okay. I'll call Mr. Saunders and tell him we will be out in 20 minutes," I said as I pulled out my recently acquired cell. I dialed Mr. Saunders's number. He picked up on the first ring, "Hello, Tori. Is there something wrong?" I could hear wolf-boy growl on the other end.

"No. Nothing is wrong. I was just calling you to tell you not to send wol— Derek inside. We will be out in 20 minutes."

"Oh. Okay. I'll see you then." He hung up.

Chloe was already getting her hair styled. CeCe was making wider ringlets in her hair and then brushing through them, giving Chloe's hair a wavy look. She then attached a matching ribbon bow to the side of her head. "Do you want me to do her make up? You have about ten minutes before you have to be out there," Cecelia asked.

"Nah. That would just make her boyfriend's brother drool over her. The main reason I'm doing this is so that she looks good for when she goes back to school tomorrow and to see what reactions I get from the guys. Oh, she can see it now."

CeCe nodded and turned the chair around so that Chloe could see herself. I heard her gasp. She took her good hand and touch the curls that hung around her face. "Do you like it?" Cecelia and I asked.

"I love it!" Chloe exclaimed. "Thanks."

"Good. Now lets go see what Derek thinks," I said.

I didn't have to drag Chloe anymore. Now that we were leaving, me carrying the bag and her trying not to mess up her hair, she didn't have a problem.

We walked to the car and I opened Chloe's door and let her enter. Then I walked around, threw the bag in the trunk and hopped into my seat next to Simon.

**Derek's POV**

Chloe walked down the road with Tori, who had a bag of something in her hand. Chloe looked amazing. Her hair now went to the small of her back, was curled, and dyed a deep Cardinal red. She looked amazing and her sapphire eyes sparkled with joy.

I glanced away and waited for her to come and take her spot on my lap. The door opened and Chloe's sweet scent filled the car. She climbed onto my lap as Tori closed the door and put the bag in the trunk before getting in the car herself.

"Do you like it?" she asked me.

"Why wouldn't I like it?" I said as I snaked my arms around her waist.

"I don't know."

I gave her a slight chuckle and kissed her gently. "I love it, Chlo."

"As do I," said her father. "Good choice, Tori, but how much did it cost?"

"Not a dime. A friend of mine works at the salon and she owed me a favor."

"Well, that's convenient. Now, let's head home. You kids could use some sleep. School starts up tomorrow."

We made it back to our houses in a half hour. Apparently, the mall Tori told Mr. Saunders to go to, was farther than we thought. Simon, Dad, and I retreated back to our house for supper and then sleep.

**Chloe's POV**

School was tomorrow and I was exhausted. Dad told us that we should get a good sleep for our first day back to a somewhat normal routine after being on the run. I trudged up the stairs to my room and changed into one of the new pairs of lingerie that Tori chose and baby doll nightgown. I then gently took out the bow.

Once changed, I plopped on my bed and crawled under the covers. A deep, dreamless sleep over came me in seconds.

I awoke to the screeching of my alarm clock. Sighing, I turned it off, missing the pounding of Annette's fist as a wake up call. I turned up my radio and walked over to the array of clothes I now had. I chose a baby blue sundress and put a pale blue ribbon in my hair. For shoes I chose a pair of white flats. Once ready, I went to wait for Milos with Derek, Simon, and Tori.

"Chloe! You're alive! When your father called, I thought he was tugging my string," Milos said.

"It's yanking my chain, Milos," I said.

"Oh. Who are your friends?"

"This is my boyfriend Derek. His brother, Simon. And Tori is my foster sister." I waved to each one as I said their names.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Milos. And I'll be transporting you to school."

We got the hellos out of the way and Milos took us to A.R. Gurney.

**Miranda's POV**

I had heard rumors of Chloe being alive, but the last I heard, she was pronounced dead. I had no way of finding out if she was alive. My parents died in a car crash two weeks ago and I was living with my grandmother. She had no television so I couldn't tell.

I didn't really miss my parents. All they did was tell me I wasn't special and beat me. I never told anyone because I didn't want to do them wrong. Now I was with someone who wouldn't do that to me.

My life had taken a wrong turn. I could get no boyfriend. No job. I had to walk to school now. And my wardrobe was a complete wreck. It made me wonder what Mr. Saunders was going trough right now. It had to be worse than this.

And now, the same yellow cab that was missing for the last month pulled up the drive of A.R. Gurney. Inside was five people. The driver and three students and a man. Everyone had said that there was three new students coming. I guess the man could be their father and the tree teens inside were the new kids.

Doors opened. From the front passenger seat came a girl about 5'7" with glossy black hair. A boy with blond hair stepped out from the back seat and was followed by the man. The man wasn't really a man, just a really tall teen. He had shock of black hair and had to be over six foot.

What shocked me was who stepped out next. A petite girl with long red hair stepped out and stumbled. The dark haired guy instantly caught her and stood her upright. That was when I saw her face. The rumors that Chloe was alive were true. Chloe had come back to school!

Right then, the bell rang. I rushed off to my next class before getting a chance to talk to Chloe. I would get to talk to her in first period anyway. I shared that class and fourth and lunch with her, Kari, and Beth.

First period was English. I hated English. At least Chloe sat next to me and Kari next to her and Beth next to her. I took my usual seat and waited while the class filed in. Beth and Kari came in and took their seats, along with Nate and everyone else except Chloe.

There was at least one minute until the tardy bell when Chloe walked in being fallowed by the three new students that arrived with her. She walked up to the desk and told Mrs. Clevins who the new students were. Then she went to a group of four desks in the very back of the room and sat. Mrs. Clevins talked to the new students for a second then she walked to the front of the room. "Class, these are your new classmates: Derek, Simon, and Victoria," she said.

The dark haired girl began to speak, "It's Tori. Anything but that and you won't like me very much."

They retreated to the back of the room and sat with Chloe. All I know is that the girl is Tori. I'm not sure which of the boys is which, though. I glanced back at them. Chloe was talking with the dark haired guy. His eyes were a shocking shade of green and he was gorgeous. I might have to pull my charm on him in the halls after class…

Class seemed like it took forever. I kept glancing back at the new hottie at school. The blond boy caught me looking a couple of times and smiled. He was cute, but didn't seem my type.

Finally, the bell rang. I took my time packing my books up and listened to hear where he went next. The blond boy's name is Simon, from what I heard, so that made the dark haired guy Derek. And Simon was going to art. Tori was heading to theatre with Chloe. Derek was heading to College Algebra With Trigonometry. _That has to be hard._

I knew where that classroom was. I waited until he had left the room before leaving. I followed him down the hall to the room he was headed. He stopped at the door. The teacher wasn't there. Next he leaned against the wall and waited. I walked up to him, putting on a very seductive smile. "Why hello there, stranger," I said.

"Uh… Hi," he said.

"I'm Miranda. What's your name?"

"Derek."

"I like that name. So, you know Chloe?"

"Uh-huh."

"Where did you meet?"

"You're going to be late for class if you don't go."

"No, I won't. I have study hall and I was planning on skipping anyway. You want to join me?"

"No. It's my first day here and I don't want to make an even worse presentation than I already have. They think I'm destined for trouble."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Now can you please leave?"

"Nah. I told you, I'm skipping my study hall."

"Whatever."

"So… I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to go out sometime…"

"Miranda! What they hell are you doing!?" I knew that voice and it wasn't Derek. It was Chloe. I spun so fast that I almost tripped on my own feet.

"Why would you care if I asked a guy out, Chloe?"

"Uh, let's see. Maybe it's because he is my boyfriend."

"I though you didn't date."

"I didn't until I met Derek." We were both shouting now. People had gathered around to see a fight. I noticed Derek wasn't there anymore. He must have slipped into class. Suddenly, I couldn't talk. My whole body felt frozen. I saw Tori striding out of the crowd.

"Chloe? Let's go. You can tell me what happened in theatre. Leave this slut behind," Tori said.

"Fine," Chloe mumbled. _Well, there goes that friend. You totally just blew it._ My life was a mess. I lost the only friend I had left because I asked her boyfriend out. My parents were dead. I can't get a date anymore. My grades were dropping.

My body was finally free of its paralysis. I noticed the time and sprinted off to my next class.

**Tori's POV**

That bitch. Having the nerve to ask out wolf-boy… It made me want to… I don't know what it made me want to do. Something terrible. I had found Chloe and a random girl in the midst of a fight and put the girl in a binding spell. Now me and Chloe were off to theatre.

"So what did you see? I know it was bad and I know she asked wolf-boy out, so don't lie to me," I said.

"I was close enough to hear Miranda talking to Der. She was trying to get him to skip class. When he denied her, she waited a minute then asked if he wanted to go out sometime. She is supposed to be a friend of mine. I just don't get it." Anger was evident in her voice. And I was surprised she didn't stutter. But it was getting better. Now it only happened when she was crying or really super nervous.

"Simon and I will take care of her if you want."

"No. Don't do that just for me."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. But she had fourth and lunch with us. Could you keep her as far from me and Derek as possible."

"Sure thing. You and wolf-boy won't have another encounter with her unless you walk right up to her."

"Thanks, Tori."

We were now in the auditorium. Chloe introduced me to Mr. Petrie. Once that was done and we were told what was going on, we went to go sit. Chloe sat down a seat from a cute red headed boy. I recognized him from first period. The teacher had called on him to answer a question. What was his name again? Nate. His name is Nate.

I took the seat between Chloe and Nate. He looked over to see who occupied the next seat and smiled at me. Chloe must have noticed because she gave me a sly wink. "Hi, Nate. Have you met Tori?" she said.

"You're back, Chloe! No, I haven't met your friend here. Care to introduce me?" he said. He seemed really nice. But there was something off about his voice…

"Sure. Nate, this is Tori. Tori, Nate." She said, waving between the two of us. I extended my hand and he shook it.

After that, Chloe and Nate went into a conversation. I heard bits and pieces of it, but didn't really pay attention. "So, I heard about you and Brent," Chloe said.

"Yeah. He treats me better than any girl I've ever dated," Nate said. _Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Did he just say that this Brent treats him better than any girl he has ever dated? Oh. My. God. He's gay._

"That's good. When's your next date?"

"Tonight, actually. Brent's taking me to Olive Garden and then we are going back to his house and watch Zombie Land."

"Sounds like a zombie flick. Are you going to figure out where the plot holes are?"

"Yep."

I tuned myself out from the conversation then. I couldn't hear anymore. To think I thought he was cute. God. It's like what happened with Simon all over again.

**Chloe's POV**

I was still mad at Miranda, but seeing Nate was a relief. He was a friend I could count on. I could also count on him not hitting on Simon or Derek because he had Brent. Nate and I talked most of the period. Tori sat there awkwardly, like she couldn't wait for class to be over. _I wonder what goes on in her mind…_ Not soon enough, the bell rang. Tori and I rushed to our next classes. Tori had a technology course; it had something to do with MIT. I went to Algebra II, which for me, was advanced. At least I knew I had Simon in my next class.

I met up with him near our lockers. Dad and Kit had arranged for all four of our lockers to be placed next to each other. I told him I had to grab some stuff out of mine and to go ahead. Since we had taken the tour yesterday, he knew where it was. I strolled to my locker and unlocked it. Inside I had my old math text. I grabbed it, along with my spiral and the homework from so long ago that was already done.

I was about to walk off to class when I heard a familiar voice. It came from behind me so I turned. There stood the burned up custodian from the final day here. He looked exactly as he had at the time. Derek was headed to reading, which was a door down from the lockers. I said his name as evenly as I could. A moment later he came tearing around the corner ready for the first sign of danger. "What is it, love?" he said, evidently a little shaken by what happened earlier yet still on the verge of tearing someone's head off.

"Ghost. Same one that got me locked in Lyle House." The custodian was now in my face. I had been ignoring him for the past five minutes.

"Are you gonna help me, girl? Or are you just gonna run off for a month and hope I leave? I'll tell you one thing, I'm not leaving," the custodian said.

"Chloe, just go to class. He won't hurt you," Derek said, now up next to me.

"Chloe? Is that your name, brat?" The custodian was clearly angry now.

"It won't matter, Der. He is just going to follow me. And I won't be able to concentrate," I said.

"Then banish him," Derek said. I nodded and began to push the ghost back. It took less than three seconds. I had been practicing my powers and I could summon and banish faster than ever.

"He's gone," I said. And walked off to class.

Third and fourth period went by fast. Miranda didn't mess with me or Derek again after that last incident. Lunch was next on the agenda. I had invited Kari to come eat lunch with us, but she said that she was meeting her sister for lunch. I told her that was fine and she traipsed off to her car.

Derek had brought his lunch, because the school wouldn't be able to fulfill his werewolf appetite. Simon, Tori, and I bought our lunches. We were sitting towards the back in a corner eating, when I heard my name being called. "Did one of you guys just call my name?" I asked our small little group.

"No, why?" Simon said.

"I could have sworn I heard my name get called. It could be Liz, but she is away checking on her family right now. She left the day before we got to Kari's," I said.

"It could be that janitor guy. Even though you banished him, he could still be lurking around," Derek said.

"No, it's a female voice," my voice wavered a little as I thought of the possibilities of who it could be. Just then, Kari appeared in front of me. "Kari? What happened?" I whispered. Kari's ghost was in front of me, clear as day.

"I was getting out of my car at the restaurant when two goons come up to me and point blank shoot me in my stomach. Chloe, the goons weren't just random guys on the street. They claimed they had seen you while you were on the run. A tall, blond guy and a shorter, black haired guy. I can't remember the black haired guy's name, but the blond one was called Liam. He ring a bell to you?" Kari was practically in tears and she kept flashing in and out. It was like she was still alive, but couldn't stay alive.

"Liam and Ramon," I gasped. Derek was out of his seat in a second arms around me.

"What's she saying, Chlo?" Derek asked.

"Liam and Ramon killed her. Do you remember what that book said? About the time frame a necromancer has to bring a body back to life with the help of a witch?"

"Yes, I do. You have until rigor mortis sets in to bring the body back to life. By now, I'm sure the gunshots were heard and emergency vehicles have been called to the scene. If she stays in contact with her body, it will appear as though she is still alive. All she has to do is keep her hand on her heart. We can go to the hospital after lunch."

"Did you hear that, Kari? Go to your body. We'll be there in a little bit."

Kari acknowledged what she needed to do and ran off. Before she left, her image was still flickering.

We finished up lunch and left. Simon had run off to call his dad. When the lunchroom minders asked where he was going, he told them the restroom. He escaped and called Kit, who said he would be here to pick us up in a minute.

Now we were speeding down the highway to the hospital for the second time in the past three days. We asked where Kari was and got told they had transferred her to ICU. When asking her condition, they said that they used a defibrillator to 'bring her into reality' and she was now resting peacefully in her room. We couldn't come and see her until after school, though.

We decided to head back to school. Class had already started and our excuse was we went out for lunch and ran into traffic. Mr. Jamison bought it and let us into class. Our fifth period class, study hall, went by super fast. Kit took us by the our houses and I grabbed the _Necromantia _in my room. Derek decided to grab the werewolf manuscript from his and Simon and Tori decided to read up on new spells. So we were all at a table reading our supernatural books that the only thing people would think when they saw them is _'What the hell?' _or _'Nerds.'_

The bell dismissed us as it had the past five hours of school. We trudged to our next classes without saying anything. I just wanted to get to the hospital and see Kari.

The end of the day came and we were dismissed. Kit pulled up in Dad's, now discarded, car to pick us up. Yep, Dad was gone again. He had left a letter on the table for when I got home from school that I discovered when I picked up my book.

'_Quick business trip. Promise I'll be back by Wednesday._

_Love,_

_Dad.'_

He had flown off again, leaving me behind. At least I had Tori to keep me company. And then Derek and Simon lived next door. I wouldn't be lonely anymore.

Kit drove us to the hospital where we all filed out of the car. Upon entering the main doors, Kit walked up to the front desk and asked for a room number and floor. He got them easily and we walked to the elevator.

Kari was on the eleventh floor in room 146B. I didn't know what the B was for and when I asked, Derek told me it was a shared room. I wondered who was in the first half, but didn't bother worrying for long. It turned out that Kari's room was across from the elevator.

She must have become stable because she was no longer in ICU. When I asked Derek, he said that her heart rate was normal. I walked into the room first, not checking to see who was on bed 'A'. I padded to the curtain the separated the two occupants and carefully pulled it open. Kari was up and watching a muted TV. "Kari?" I said meekly. Her head snapped in my direction and she gave a small waved, then flinched like it hurt to move. I stepped into the room and walked to her bedside. "How're you felling? Not so good, I suppose."

"Not good at all. They took me into surgery after slamming my ghost back into my body and removed the bullet," Kari said, voice raspy. I handed her the water on the bedside. A memory came into my mind. Sitting on my bed, Aunt Lauren telling me I had to go to Lyle House as she handed me a glass of water. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes and I blinked them away before anyone could notice.

"Kari, did Liam and Ramon ask you where Chloe or I was?" Derek said.

"Yes. They did. When I told them I didn't know, they asked me one more time. When I told them I didn't know again, they shot me," Kari was calm now, her voice no longer raspy.

**Kari's POV**

I told them they were being hunted again. By the two werewolves that had tried to kill Derek and rape Chloe. But they weren't. I had to come up with a cover story. I couldn't bring myself to tell them I had tried to off myself. That would scare Chloe. And she would know why. She knew my sister, the only piece of family I had left, had died and I couldn't live with out her. Me and Hannah were tight. Tighter than any sisters before. And now, she's dead. I wanted to be with my family again.

So I fed them a lie. Liam and Ramon weren't coming for them and I was suicidal. As long as she didn't look at the case reports, she wouldn't know.

**Kit's POV**

I knew it was wrong to look at the case. I knew it was. But I needed to know if she was really shot by these bastards or if it was something else. The kids didn't need to be on the run from pedophilic werewolves. Especially ones that have already harmed Derek and Chloe.

The case reports showed that there was a gun at the crime scene. And it was in Kari's hand. In the background, it said that she lost her father young and her mother died two years ago of drug overdose. She lived with her 25 year old sister, Hannah, who recently died of cancer.

Kari was lying through her teeth right now, and I didn't want to stop her. I wanted to break the news to the kids at home. I kept watching Kari to see if she would make any attempts at suicide again. She didn't appear that way. She talked and joked with Chloe and Victoria. Simon even threw in a couple of jokes. Derek sat there and did the same as me, watched her carefully. He was probably making sure that she wouldn't hurt Chloe.

After about an hour at the hospital, I told the kids to go sit in the car. I needed to talk to Kari really fast. When they had filed out of the room, I said, "Derek, if you listen to one word of this, you're grounded." I then took the seat Chloe had just vacated.

"Kari? Tell me why you tried to commit suicide. Don't feed me any lame excuse either," I said.

"Mr. Bae. My sister died of cancer recently. We were tighter than any sisters I know. When she died, I couldn't suffice anymore. The only thing that kept me going was hope that Chloe was still alive. And now, I guess, that I know she is alive, I knew that I couldn't go on. It is eating at me. I just can't live without Hannah because she is all I had left. My parents are dead. I have not other relatives. I figured offing myself was the better way to go." She was in tears. I couldn't push her any further. And I wouldn't.

"I'm sorry for your losses, Kari. I'm going to go. I just wanted to know why."

"It's okay, Mr. Bae. Bye."

I gave my goodbye and left. The kids were in the car already, so I hopped in and started it up. I drove from the parking lot to the two houses that we had. Chloe and Tori went in theirs; Derek, Simon, and I went to ours.

**Chloe's POV**

I was lying in bed worrying. Liam and Ramon were out there somewhere looking for me and Derek. I knew Liam would want revenge and now he is out to get it by targeting my friends and family. What would happen if they got to Simon or Tori or Kit or Dad? I couldn't live with know they were in danger. Silent tears began to fall down my cheeks in rivers. I knew Derek would burst through my door any minute and see what was wrong. He was staying here tonight. I had asked him in the car. I didn't want to be alone even though I wouldn't be. But Tori wouldn't be able to comfort me.

I waited and waited for Derek to come through the door, but he never came. That began to worry me. What if Liam and Ramon are next door tearing him to shreds now? My panics grew crazier by the second.

A knock on the door made me jump. When I let out a small yelp from falling on my but, the door opened. "Are you okay?" It was Kit. Thank Got it wasn't someone else.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Can you come downstairs? I need to talk to all four of you. Especially you and Derek."

"Sure. I'll be down in a minute."

With my final words, he left. I got up and turned off my light, then headed downstairs. Kit was apparently holding this meeting in the living room, so I walked in and sat as close as I could to Derek. "Do you know what this is about?" I asked quietly. He shook his head, "No."

Just then, Kit walked in and took a seat in the armchair. We were all here, now we just needed to find out what he needs to say. Kit cleared his throat and began to speak, "Now I know you are all confused. But, this is good news and bad news in the same piece of news. Kari lied about being shot by Liam and Ramon. She tried committing suicide because she has no family. She wanted to be with her sister, Hannah, who recently died of cancer. I read the report and that is what it said. The reason I had you go to the car so I can talk to her was so I could confront her on the matter. She says that she isn't going to try that again since she saw how worried everyone got. But you no longer need to worry about Liam and Ramon."

"So we don't have to worry our asses about wolf-boy and Chloe getting killed anytime in the near future?" Tori said, clearly annoyed that this involved her.

"No, you don't have to worry. Now, if you want, I'll go pick something up to eat. How's pizza sound?"

We all thought pizza was a good idea. There was a pizzeria not far into town. Kit said he'd be back soon after he got what type we like and how many Derek wanted.

Not long after Kit came back with the pizza, we dug in. I ate half a pizza while Derek at three and Tori devoured a whole one. Kit at a half and Simon less than that because of his diabetes.

We were all heading to bed now. I still made Derek stay with me. I figured after today's events, I would have nightmares. At least with him here, I could have someone to comfort me.

I was snuggled into Derek's chest, his arms around me protectively. And I fell into a deep and nightmare less sleep, which would have surprised me if I was awake.

A whisper snaked around me and pulled me out of my slumber. It came again and I decided I would ignore it. I tried to go back to sleep but that whisper became a snicker. "You think you can ignore me, little necro?" I knew that voice. The ghost from the safe-house. I had pushed him back, but now he was here. At my house. "You won't be able to banish me this time. And your boyfriend can't help you either."

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you liked it. It is a cliff hanger. If you want me to continue, just say so. And I will get to it when I can. I have serious studying to do and my mom has a craft show that I have to help her with. So I won't be updating a lot. Hopefully tonight I will get **_**All's Fair in Love and War **_**updated.**

**Anyway… Review, please. And if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all. I've gotten some very mean reviews and I've got to say that y'all who gave mean reviews are very rude. You have to keep in mind I'm only 13.**

**~Macaela**


	2. Sorry

Hey. I am so, so, so sorry. I was totally gonna finish this, but I realized that this was really better as a one-shot. I plan on keeping it as a one-shot. But, if anyone wants to continue it for me, they can. Just send me a PM to consult that issue. Again, I wish I could continue, and I have, like, three paragraphs that aren't published. The person who does take over, can have those if they want.

Reason I'm not continuing this one, is that, well, I am fixing to start writing my own book. And my mom is making me cut off ties to . I'm mad at her for that, but she thinks I'm on here more than anything else. That is not true. I am on FaceBook more than here. =/  
So, I won't be doing this one anymore. If y'all want me to post what I have, I will. But it will be a major cliff-hanger and will never be finished.

Thanks.  
M


End file.
